Prime Empyrean
While scientifically the Sun is a fairly common G Class star, I am beginning to understand that our Sun's magical potency--as a symbol of both life and of all that is good--is every bit as great as it's power as one of our universe's natural fusion reactors. ''-Excerpt from John's Sentinel's Journal'' History Origin Former Korean War fighter pilot and Retired Astronaut Mission Specialist Captain John Phoenix was on his death-bed at the age of 82 when the Exobytes empowerd him. Research and Development determined that his body had been altered down to the quantum level, rejuvinating him and making him, in effect, like a human Sun. Once John had fully adjusted, he donned a costume and based his hero name from a comment that one of the R&D scientists had made that he was the "first living Sun" that he had ever seen. He became--THE PRIME EMPYREAN! Belt of Helios John was entrusted with the fabled Belt of Helios--a magical artifact said to bestow the power of the Titan god of the Sun upon its wearer. As a man of science, John had little understanding of the mystical forces now at his command. Doctor Fate offered to help him learn the ways of magic as a member of their Sentinels of Magic, so that he might attain greater mastery over his new-found power. Known Superhuman Powers Unique Physiology The Exobytes remade John's aging body into a powerful form with a "solar metabolism", a biological version of the same Hydrogen fusion that powers our Sun. John possesses superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and reaction time. Due to his metabolism and physiology, John's physical needs are minimal. He only needs to breathe enough to replace the hydrogen used by his metabolism (less than one breath per hour in Earth's atmosphere), and he no longer seems to age appreciably. His altered physiology renders him immune to normal terrestrial diseases and resistant to poisons. However, his body is still mostly organic in function, and so he does need occasional sleep and he can be rendered unconscious by sufficient force. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Reflexes * Solar Metabolism * Limited Self Sustenance * Slowed Aging * Ailment Immunity Energy Manipulation John's body can generate and control high-energy plasma for a variety of effects, including flight by creating powerful plasma jets for both lift and thrust. He has has some degree of quantum-level control over his body and nearby matter and energy. For example, he can consciously boost his nuclear metabolism to temporarily increase the amount of energy at his disposal and if injured, John can shift his body into a semi-plasmic state to heal the injuries. * Solar Vision * Plasma Manipulation * Metabolism Boost * Energy Form * Matter Manipulation * Energy Manipulation Flight John is capable of escaping Earth's atmosphere under his own power, and once in space where gravity and friction are virtually nil he can achieve near-light speeds. His solar sight allows him to detect wormholes and other irregularities in space that he can at times use to travel vast distances at greater than light speeds. His innate physical durability allows John to survive unaided in space, and his altered physiology allows his lungs to extract enough hydrogen from the interplanetary and interstellar media and planetary atmospheres to sustain his metabolism. Strength Level John was origionally able to lift (press) approximately 25 tons above his head. However, he is able to temporarily boost his body's energy output to, among other things, give himself up to twice his normal physical strength when channeling all available energy physically. The Belt of Helios magically augments his normal strength levels, allowing him now to temporarily reach and even exceed class 100 in strength. The upper limit of his magically enhanced strength is not known. Weaknesses Mental Domination Though John has a disciplined mind and a strong will, and the Belt of Helios grants a certain amount of magical protection, his mind is still human and so susceptible to psionic attack. Organic Limitation Despite his superhuman stamina, his capacity for self sustenance is limited. Thus, he still requires sleep and to breathe to replace the hydrogen his Solar Metabolism uses. Abilities John Phoenix is a former Korean War era fighter pilot and Astronaut with a PhD in Astrobiology, and he has begun the formal study of magic under the Sentinels of Magic. Weapons John possesses The Belt of Helios, a mystical artifact imbued with potent Sun-based magic, said to grant it's wearer the power and protection of the Helios. However, due to their mutually solar nature, John's powers and the magic of the artifact interact in a unique way. His powers and the magic of the belt interweave and effectively merge, making all of his powers quasi-magical in nature. This more than doubles John's raw power levels, grants him greater control, and affords him magical protection. As his understanding of magic grows under the tutelage of the Sentinels of Magic, so too does his mastery over the mystical power of the artifact, and he is slowly unlocking new abilities and new levels of power. Category:Heroes Category:Sorcery